<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nearly almost, but not quite..(the accidental duplicate that only has the first chapter) by Everdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765185">Nearly almost, but not quite..(the accidental duplicate that only has the first chapter)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everdragon/pseuds/Everdragon'>Everdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Grantaire grew up in the desert, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, idk how to tag this, les aims is a social justice group at the school, might be a one shot might not I haven’t decided, rainy day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everdragon/pseuds/Everdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in months, something other that Enjolras has Grantaire’s full attention at the Les Aims meeting...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this forever ago after seeing really heavy rain for the first time. It was so magical as a kid who grew up in the desert. So that’s who this came into existence. I may never add to this story, it my end up a novel long fic, we’ll have to wait and see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grantaire stared out the window of the classroom watching the rain become heavier by the minute, completely entranced by the way the world looked. Everything glistened, the water making every square inch of the ground glitter as if it was covered in diamonds. And the sound, the heavy “splat” as the large raindrops hit the water covered ground. It was more rain than he had ever seen in his life.</p>
<p>He had once gone to a natural history museum where there was a simulation of a flash flood, which is where there is more rain than the desert ground is used to receiving at one time causing a huge flood that happens very quickly and is very powerful. But that hadn’t even been real, and he knew for a fact that if it had rained this hard back at his old school there most definitely would have been a flood.</p>
<p>Flash floods used to be the only real natural disaster he had to worry about living in the desert, but now that he lived here he realized that this kind of rain wasn’t too abnormal.</p>
<p>POV switch</p>
<p>For the first time in months, something other than annoying Enjolras had Grantaire’s undivided attention at an ABC meeting.This honestly wasn’t really even a bad thing, without Grantaire's sarcastic comments he was able to get threw everything he had to say, giving the members time to finish up any homework they had to get done before they went home.</p>
<p>“Grantaire, have you heard a single word I’ve said today?” Enjolras asked, lacking the normal irritation he had when he asked the question as he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Grantaire couldn’t pull his mind away from the rain long enough to come up with a sarcastic remark.They had recently begun to become better friends, not to mention the way his blood rushed to his cheeks when Grantaire would dramatic lean against him as if he was about to faint to make sure to get his sarcasm across, or how he had tackled Enjolras with a hug when had brought the Les Amis coffee one particularly early morning .</p>
<p>“Is it going to flood?” he asked in a soft voice filled with childlike wonder, still staring at the rain through the window.</p>
<p>Enjolras sat down next to Grantaire who was staring intently out the classroom window.</p>
<p>“No I don’t think so. It is starting to rain pretty heavily though”</p>
<p>“Is it ok if I go out in it?” Grantaire asked, again in that same tone of awe.</p>
<p>“I mean, you can. Do you want an umbrella or just to run around and play in it...”</p>
<p>“Run around...” he told enjolras, still staring starry eyed out into the rainy courtyard.</p>
<p>“You can, I just would recommend taking off your jacket and beanie so you have dry things to put back on when you come in. And be careful not to slip on the sement, wouldn’t want you to get a concussion and lose the few brain cells you have.” Enjolras said, smirking at him.</p>
<p>“Ha ha very funny Apollo.” Grantaire said, pulling his eyes away from the rain to look at Enjolras for the first time the entire meeting as he pulled off his beanie and green hoodie. “Do you plan on joining me or are you going to be boring and stay inside?” He asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a meeting to be running”</p>
<p>“No you don’t, they all know what they’re doing. You're not actually a teacher, remember? This is an afterschool program that you set up so you could hang out with your friends and talk about why you’re angry about the world.” He told him, still smirking as he began to untie his shoes.</p>
<p>“Fine, but I’m not getting out from under the umbrella” Enjolras sighed, grabbing his clear umbrella from the corner of the room, following Grantaire out of the classroom and into the rainy world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey... this was technically a duplicate that I didn’t relized I made. I’ve started writing more of this story so if you want to read the rest please go read it!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>